D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 34. Synopsis Per Byron's request, Diamond travels alone on a ship to meet a person for a special training. On the boat, however, Diamond encounters a hostile Gliscor, and uses his Pokémon to fight it off. Amidst the fighting, the captain loses control of the ship, which goes to crash into a rock, but... Chapter Plot At Canalave City's Wharf, a boy and his mother greet their dad/husband, who has been hired for a new job. The man bids farewell to his family, and sings how he is a sailor. At the ship, he shouts out he's the captain, and the ship starts sailing, where Diamond and his Pokémon are. The ship sails to sea, and the captain thinks how his job will be quite easy, given there are no passangers nor cargo. He thinks he just needs to worry about the waves to Fullmoon Island. Suddenly, a sailor reports a problem: all their food has vanished. The captain runs, wondering how could that've happened, and sees Diamond sharing food with his Pokémon. The captain is fiercly angry there's a passanger, who ate their lunches, and yells at him, asking who he is. Diamond introduces himself, and gives a piece of food to the captain, shouting this was their food. Diamond admits he couldn't help himself, for when he was trying to find the crew of the ship, he found the stash of food. Lax already took some of it, and Diamond states the room was too dark for him to stop. He is still pleased to have met the captain, who drags him away, shouting he'll kick him off the ship. The captain isn't pleased, since he was working for 20 years as a sailor, and recently moved to Sinnoh, where he started working as the captain. He looks at Diamond, and yells at him for having fallen asleep. Diamond states he dozes off when he has a full stomach. The captain calls upon his crew to go to the control room. However, nobody is replying, and Diamond points out that everyone else fell asleep. The captain and Diamond look at the men, seeing they aren't hurt, but are simply asleep. Diamond thinks they also fell asleep when they ate, but the captain denies, seeing they all fell unconscious. The captain asks Diamond to be on his guard, as the Pokémon could go after them next. Diamond understands, as he sees the Pokémon right in front of him. The captain turns around, and sees a grey Pokémon, Gliscor. Diamond reads the Gliscor is evolved form of Gligar, who strikes the prey from above. The captain looks at the Pokédex, before Gliscor makes another attack. Gligar attacks Tru, and snatches some of Lax's food. The captain realizes Gliscor used Ice, Fire and Thunder Fang attacks. Diamond notes the fangs are Gliscor's most powerful weapon, and rallies his Pokémon, since they can pay back for eating the crew's food, and states he has to become stronger, too. Lax stomps and shakes off the berries it hid in its fur, then throws some at Gliscor. The captain yells, doubting Diamond could win this fight like that. Diamond explains he is just buying time, and has Don come atop of Don and rub itself on its branches. Don is shining, and Gliscor gnaws at it, but stops. Gliscor wails in pain, as Don brushing itself just made its steel plate even sturdier. With Gliscor whincing from the pain, Tru uses Leaf Cutter, which defeats Gliscor. The captain is glad Diamond won and applauds him, who replies he didn't anticipate these "thangs" for "fangs". Moreover, Diamond gives the letter to the captain, who sees Byron sent this kid. The captain reads the letter, which states the captain should let Diamond stay on the ship. He realizes it is a favor, one like the captain made to have Byron introduce him to a woman, who became the captain's wife. The captain thinks this is some sort of a karma. Suddenly, Diamond points at the sea: as the captain forgot to steer, the ship is sailing towards a rock. A man mutters Flash Cannon, which destroys the rock. Diamond sees they have been saved, while the captain goes to take control of the ship. Diamond looks at the man, who knows his name: his name is Riley, who came to pick him up at Byron's request, and asks him to come with him to Iron Island. Debuts Character *Riley Pokémon *Lucario (Riley's) *Gliscor Move *Thunder Fang *Ice Fang *Fire Fang *Flash Cannon Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 34 chapters